Tina Mellows
Tina Mellows comes from a long life of hippie pacifists hailing back to Woodstock of 1969. A free spirit, she loves all things nature and being a part of it. When she witnesses Natalie's transformation, she sees it as a sign that she too can become part of the Whole of Nature. Accepting the gift from Natalie herself, she blossoms into a magnificent werewolf and gradually becomes the Pacifist of the Talbot Pack Crusaders. Characteristics *'Name': Tina 'Treeflower' Mellows *'Alias': Dryad *'Age': 11 (aged physically 14) *'Hair': Brown (Green in Lycan) *'Eyes': Green (in both forms) *'Likes': nature, friends, peace, being naked, being a werewolf *'Dislikes': Cruelty to nature and animals, violence of any kind, pollution *'Family': Appearance Tina was a young Caucasian eleven year old girl with a skinny frame, almost befitting a boy's body, with a few freckles on her body, mostly on her shoulders, upper back, and cheeks. She has long flowing brown hair that reaches to her knees, but is dry altogether, with one bang braided on the left of her face, with green eyes that looked relaxed. She usually wears brown baggy Native American clothing, and slip on shoes, much to that she's a bit ashamed of her undeveloped body, as she has seen her Mother's and sister's bodies and feels like she wont live up to it. After her transformation though, she gains the body of a petite fourteen year old girl beauty. Her thin figure fills out more, while she grows 5’2. Her chest becomes noticeably larger and shows more, her legs lengthen, her hair becomes more silky and stronger, giving her a teen hourglass, which she has to state that she can’t fit in her clothing anymore and has to get new clothes. She now sports on still brown, but rather befitting clothes to accentuate her figure. Lycan Pack Attire Background Personality Tina's personality can be described to be in a mellow manner, using such words as "radical" and "righteous." She's a pacifist by her family's traditions since the 1960s, and she too has kept her mellow nature as always, never showing any aggression, simply a calm and relaxed smile, even to adults who yell and get fed up with her passive nature. She also has a strong faithful and considerate handling of all types of animals. Oddly enough, she can talk to them, or thinks she can talk to them, leading others to question her sanity... or that maybe there's something more to her than what others believe. Also from her hippie heritage, she's an apparent nudist. Whenever she's at home in her room, or in the forest, at the Sakura Hot Springs Resort, or even just swimming in the lake in the forest, she'll be in her birthday suit. She claims that by shedding off the furs of Man, she feels at one with nature. Though she won't admit to anyone, but will in further embarrassment: she's a pervert. She often tries to get a glimpse of boys changing, wanting to get the thrill of it. This is often a problem as it is a trigger for her transformation; something she can relate to with Candice. Although when push comes to shove, even Tina has her breaking point. When one of her dislikes has been pushed, she goes Carrie. Skills/Abilities Powers *'Female Zeta Werewolf' *'Animal Communication and Manipulation' Skills Equipment Relationships Gallery Voice Actor Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Werewolves Category:Werecreatures Category:Talbot Pack Crusaders